


Becoming

by Trobadora



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e11 Death Do Us Part, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She needed this fixed.</i> - A missing scene from <i>Death Do Us Part</i>: the rest of Juliette's conversation with Renard, after she shows him her woge and asks for his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts).



Juliette narrowed her eyes at Sean, and for a moment she thought she might woge again. Why wasn't he doing something? It had been hard enough, coming here, asking him for help, but it had been the obvious choice. Why was he stalling? 

At least he hadn't flinched away from her too much.

She couldn't handle this. Wogeing into a _Hexenbiest_ , the nightmares, the sudden eruptions of violence ... Nick. She couldn't bring herself to face her Grimm boyfriend like this. And anyway, even if she brought herself to somehow tell Nick - what good would it do? She needed this _fixed_. And Sean's mother had made the potion that had caused this so-called side effect. 

This should be easy. It had to be.

"Help me," Juliette demanded again, through gritted teeth. But Sean wasn't looking like he thought any part of this was easy, and she wished that didn't make her so angry. Juliette forced herself to take a deep, long breath, to get herself under control. The helpless fury bled out of her, and the fear crept in again, stronger than ever. "Isn't there something you can do?" _Anything._

Sean rubbed a hand over his face. "No," he said baldly. "Listen - my mother's not available at the moment, and this is hardly my area of expertise. The only thing I know about unmaking a Hexenbiest involves the blood of a Grimm, and that ..."

Juliette didn't want to digest _not available at the moment_. She was glad for something else, something concrete to focus on. Something that involved a cure, no less, if not exactly what she needed. "Like Nick did to Adalind?" she interrupted him. "I didn't think -"

"Yes," Sean interrupted her in turn, an apologetic note in voice, "but that won't work if you weren't born a Hexenbiest." He eyed her carefully, and she realized he was trying not to get her hopes up. 

_What hopes?_ she thought bitterly. _That I'll get my life back?_

"But -" Juliette threw up hands, frustration taking over again. "This is just some freaky side effect. I'm not really a Hexenbiest." The confident words convinced no one, least of all her. "Am I?" she added, hoping against hope Sean would tell her no.

"I believe you are," Sean said, too gently.

"Oh." Juliette's voice was suddenly very small.

Sean reached out a hand, almost touching her shoulder, but then drew it back. Given the history between them, she could hardly fault him for being cautious, for not wanting to overstep, but she could have used the reassurance, the touch. She'd have liked to have someone to lean on, _history_ be damned. 

And Sean wasn't afraid of what she'd become, what she might do. He wasn't seeing a monster. His mother was a Hexenbiest, after all.

Was a Hexenbiest, _too_. Juliette shivered.

She took a step closer. "I don't mean to put you in the middle of this," she said quietly, apologetically. An offer, if he'd take it.

"Have you spoken to Nick?"

Juliette flinched back. "No!" Sean clearly had picked up on her thoughts, and had headed them off as quickly as he could. She felt as if he'd slapped her.

Sean raised his eyebrows at her, and Juliette forced herself to acknowledge he had a point. From his perspective, anyway. After all, how could he have known the way things had been going between her and Nick lately? 

"I wanted to," she admitted reluctantly. "I don't know how. And every time I try, something else happens! Like Monroe, and ... I couldn't, not in the middle of that." She grimaced. "I just don't ... I'd feel better if we could just solve this without him."

That sounded awful, even to herself. But a distance had grown between her and Nick lately, and while Juliette was acutely aware much of it was her fault - that she'd been the one who had pulled back first, that he was only responding in kind - it hurt no less for it.

"You're asking a lot," Sean said, looking at her intently.

She wondered what was going through his head. It wasn't as if he hadn't kept secrets from Nick before. They were standing opposite each other, locked in place, too distant and too close at the same time, and it went through her like a white-hot spike, the memory of the obsession between them, the curse they'd been under. They'd both fought it with everything they'd had, he fully aware and she unknowing, but -

Juliette swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. If he was thinking the two of them had done altogether enough sneaking around behind Nick's back, she couldn't disagree. Yes, damn it, and she'd hated it when she was the one being kept in the dark, knowing there was _something_ but unable to find the truth. But she needed ... needed ...

She wasn't sure what she needed, only that she couldn't handle Nick right now. She just couldn't. There had to be a cure for her condition, right? All she had to do was get it, and then things could get back to normal. Nick would never have to know.

And she might be asking a lot of Sean, but after everything that had happened between them, he owed her _something_ , didn't he?

"I know," she said, and, "Sean - please."

Sean sighed. "I'm trying to think of something," he admitted, then gave a helpless shrug. "I'll see what I can do." 

Juliette offered him a shaky smile. "Thank you," she said, meaning it.

Sean merely nodded. "I'll call you."

It was a clear dismissal. Juliette bit her lips, looking down for a moment, then up at him again. She made a brief, aborted gesture toward him. "Seriously, Sean," she said. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd have done if I couldn't have ..." 

She threw up her hands, an awkward gesture in place of words she couldn't find, and with a last nod, turned to leave. 

He'd figure something out. His mother knew potions and magic, better even than Rosalee, and even without her, he must have contacts. From what Nick had told her, he had a great deal of influence in a great number of places. He'd find something for her.

Now all she'd have to do was wait. Then there would be answers, and a cure, and Juliette would be back to normal. Everything would be fine. She could forget about all of this, wouldn't have to tell Nick - there would be nothing to tell. 

Juliette would be _fine_.


End file.
